


Nothing But A Pirate

by Rebelwrites



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gen, killian jones fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelwrites/pseuds/Rebelwrites
Summary: When the reader thought they had found true love they didn’t think that true love would leave her with a broken heart
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones / Reader, regina mills / reader
Kudos: 3





	Nothing But A Pirate

“Thanks for a good night Killian” you grinned as he walked you to your front door. 

“You needed it” he smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear making you feel like a teenager again. 

“I hope you realise you aren’t getting this shirt back any time soon right?” You giggled resting your hands on his chest. 

“I know, I mean it looks better on you than it ever did on me” he winked 

“I best get going before Regina realises I’m still out” you laughed. 

“Love she’s not your mum and you are 26” he smirked. 

“I know but you know how overprotective she is of me” you shrugged “but I will see you tomorrow yeah?” 

“Yeah you will love” he nodded “now go get some sleep you have work in the morning” 

“Oh if I’m tired I’m fully blaming you” you giggled. 

“Guilty” he winked. 

“Night Killian” you smiled standing on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek. 

“Goodnight Y/N” he smiled hugging you. 

Quietly you unlocked the door, waving at Killian before you closed the door as quietly as you could hoping Regina wasn’t still up. You didn’t know what you and Killian were, but you couldn’t deny you were falling for him. Leaning against the front door you couldn’t help but smile at how amazing the night had been, yes you might have been slightly buzzed from the rum but you needed a night like this. 

“What time do you call this Y/N/N” Regina said appearing from the kitchen. 

“Shit I didn’t realise you were still up” you sighed. 

“Where have you been?” She asked raising her eyebrow at you, she didn’t need to ask she knew where you had been but she wanted you to say it. 

“Just out” you smiled. 

“You were with him again wasn’t you?” She asked. 

“Yes I with with Killian” you nodded. 

“I’ve told you he is trouble, he is nothing but a pirate” she sighed. 

“And I’ve told you before Ree, we are just friends” you sighed as you realised that’s all you would ever be. 

“Somehow I don’t quite believe that” she frowned. 

“Can I go to bed now?” You asked, folding your arms across your chest. 

“Yes” she sighed, moving from the bottom of the stairs to let you up. 

Regina had always hated how close you and Killian were but you never let it bother you, he made you feel like no one else had ever done and you were just friends. So her being over protective couldn’t wipe the smile on your face as you made your way into your room. 

You couldn’t help it as you got changed for bed, you were going to sleep in his shirt, the smell of leather and spice was intoxicating and you knew you were going to get the best nights sleep wearing his shirt. 

Morning soon rolled around, you were disturbed from your sleep from the sound of your alarm blaring in your room making you groan. You were tired from only getting 4 hours sleep but it was so worth it. Rolling out of bed you wiggled your toes in your fluffy rug as you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. 

You knew you didn’t need to start getting ready straight away so you pulled on a pair of shorts, grabbing your phone you headed downstairs for some much needed coffee. 

“Morning Aunt Y/N” Henry grinned from the breakfast bar. 

“Morning kiddo” you smiled ruffling his hair making him groan. 

“So mums not happy with you” Henry said resting his head on his fists. 

“When is she ever happy with me” you laughed as you poured yourself a coffee. 

“You went out with Hook again didn’t you” he grinned. 

“Yeah I did” you smiled leaning against the counter next to him. “But I don’t know why you are so happy about that kiddo” 

“Well you see, you and Hook are meant to be together” he smirked. 

“Let me guess it’s in your book!” You asked raising your brow at your nephew. “Look kid, me and Killian are just friends and that’s all it will ever be” 

“Trust me” Henry winked. 

“Don’t you need to be getting ready for school?” You asked nudging him. 

“Nope it’s Saturday” he smirked making you laugh 

Checking your phone you saw a text off Ruby asking if you could come on a bit earlier and open up as Granny wasn’t feeling too well. 

“Gotta go kid, gotta get ready for work” you nodded kissing Henry’s head. 

\---

“You wanted to see me Regina” Killian asked walking into her office. 

“Yes take a seat” she nodded. “I wanted to speak to you about Y/N” 

He couldn’t help it, a smile formed on his face as your name was mentioned. 

“I don’t want you seeing her anymore” she said coldly. 

“Excuse me” Killian said in shock “we are just friends” 

“See I don’t quite believe that, I’ve seen how you both flirt with each other and nearly every night I know Y/N sneaks out to see you.” She said with no emotion “you are a bad influence on her Killian” 

“Like I said we are just friends” he said standing his ground. 

“And if you don’t back off and break whatever it is you have going on with my sister before it progresses to more than just friends then I will tear your life apart” she hissed “do you understand?” 

He just stared at Regina taking in the words she just spoke. There was nothing he could do, he knew if he didn’t follow her orders she would make your life hell as well. 

“You know this will crush her?” He sighed running his hand over his face. 

“She will get over it” Regina shrugged. 

“You know if you make me do this I’ll have nothing to look forward to. My life will be empty” Killian said quietly. 

“I’m sure you will find something to fill your time but it sure as hell won’t be from my sister” she glared “now pass me your phone if you know what’s good for you” 

Reluctantly he handed his phone over to her and watched as she typed a message out before handing it back to him. 

“Remember Killian I can make your life hell so don’t try anything” she smirked. 

Instantly his heart felt heavy as he left the office but there was nothing he could do when Regina had backed him into a corner. As he was walking through the building he checked what she had sent. 

**_New message to: My Trouble Maker 🔥_ **

**_We can’t see each other any more, I was never your friend. I just felt sorry for you. Do not contact me, I’m done._ **

And in that moment he felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. 

\---

“Ruby I’m taking my break” you shouted as you were walking out the door. 

Your break always consisted of taking your coffee and going for a stroll through Storybrooke. You were in a good mood until you got a text off Killian. A text that made you freeze and tears fall instantly. He was just using you. Everything he had ever said was a lie. It was like the weather matched your mood as the bitter wind picked up making you pull your leather jacket tighter around your body. Cutting your wall short you stormed back into the diner and into the bathroom. 

Leaning against the sink you tried to calm you breathing down but it was no use, you couldn’t control the sobs as you punched the mirror, watching it shatter like your heart. You knew nothing would ever happen with him but the fact he was just cutting you out of your life stung more than your now bleeding knuckles. 

You didn’t even hear the door to the bathroom open until you felt the gentle touch of Mary-Margret as she placed her hand on your shoulder. 

“Oh Y/N what happened?” She asked softly. 

“Killian fucking Jones happened” you sobbed as she pulled you into her arms. 

“Come on let’s get you out of here, we will get your knuckles cleaned up and we can talk” she whispered. 

“Okay but what about work?” You whimpered. 

“I will speak to Ruby” she said, guiding you out of the bathroom. 

As you were waiting by the door, you felt every looking at you. You knew you looked a mess but didn’t care. That was until a certain pirate walked into the diner. 

Before he could even reach you Mary-Margret stepped in. 

“Don’t even think about it, I don’t know what you have done but you have broken Y/N so just go somewhere else” she hissed as she placed her hand on the small of your back guiding you out of the diner. 

You were now sitting on Mary-Margret’s sofa with a cup of hot chocolate and a blanket wrapped around you. You had finally managed to stop crying. 

“So what’s got you so upset over Killian?” She asked “I thought things were going well with the two of you” 

“I thought the same” you sighed “we had an amazing night last night sitting on his ship, drinking rum and him teaching me about the constellations but then today I get this text from him” 

Passing her your phone she read the text and sighed. 

“Oh Y/N” she whispered. 

“I know we were just friends but I thought we could be more you know” you sniffled “he made me feel like no one else has ever done, and then there’s the flirting but I guess it was all lies and I don’t know what to do”

“Why don’t you help me with the fundraiser tonight, it might help take your mind off things even if it is just a couple of hours” she whispered squeezing your knee. 

“Thank you” you whimpered. “To make matters worse Henry thinks Killian and I are destined to be together. I don’t know why he thinks that but I know he is going to try and convince me things are going to work out but I really don’t think they will” 

“Maybe he is right Y/N look at me and David we had a rocky start but look at us now” she smiled “just give yourself some time, your heart will mend eventually” 

“It just hurts” you whispered as a few more tears rolled down your cheek “I thought I meant something to him” 

\----

It had been a month and a half since your heart was shattered into a thousand pieces and you were still heartbroken, you weren't as lively as you once were. Nothing felt the same anymore. And right now you didn’t want to be drinking cocktails at Granny’s with Emma, Ruby, Mary-Margret and Belle but they forced you to come out. So you put your best fake smile on and pretended to be having a good night. 

Hearing the bell ring as the door opened, you looked up wishing you hadn’t. You walked as Killian stumbled into Granny’s, it was obvious to anyone that he was drunk. And he was making a b line directly for you. 

“No I don’t think so Mr” Ruby snapped as she stood up in front of you “she doesn’t care what you have to say especially not when you are drunk so just turn around and go away”

“Y/N please” Killian pleaded. 

All it took was one look into his piercing blue eyes for you to cave. 

“You have 5 minutes” you sighed, pushing yourself to your feet. 

“Are you sure?” Ruby whispered, placing her hand on your arm. 

“Yes Rubs I’m sure, if I’m going to get closure to move on I should hear him out” you nodded. 

You followed Killian outside, and were relieved that no one was out here. Sitting at one of the tables you placed a cigarette between your lips not wanting to start the conversation. 

All it took for Killian to start sobering up was you agreeing to give him 5 minutes of your time and seeing you so broken helped sober him up a bit. 

“Love” he whispered sitting next to you. “I’m sorry” 

“Is that all you have to say” you scoffed rolling your eyes “because if it is I’m going to go back inside” 

“You know I’m never good with words” he sighed “it wasn’t me that sent that text” 

“Oh so someone took your phone and sent it then” you laughed. 

“Something like that” he nodded “look I didn’t want to cut you out of my life but I had to” 

“You didn’t have to do anything Killian” you sighed leaning back in the chair. 

“Regina threatened me” he said. 

“No you are lying, my own sister wouldn’t do that to me” you snapped. 

“She didn’t like that you were spending so much time with me and warned me that if I didn’t break off whatever was going on with us before it progressed then she would tear my life apart” he said as tears burnt his eyes.

Looking up at him you sighed, you knew when people were lying and right now you couldn’t tell if he was lying or not. 

The two of you sat in silence as you lit another cigarette. 

“I thought I told you to stay away from her” Regina’s voice appeared from behind you. “Or have you forgotten what I said.” 

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing, he was telling the truth all along. 

“Excuse me” you spat standing up, squaring up to your older sister. “It was you” 

“Yes it was” she said “I was only doing it to protect you Y/N” 

“No what you were doing was making my life hell” you hissed “I’m a big girl now Regina, it’s my life and I can do what I want” 

“Can’t you see he is a bad influence on you Y/N, he is just a pirate and he will never change” she said. 

“I don’t care if he is just a pirate Ree” you shouted “you had no right doing what you did, and yes to you he might just be a pirate but to me he is more than that, he makes me feel things I’ve never felt before. Don’t you want me to be happy?”

“You know that’s all I want” she nodded. 

“Then back the fuck off and let me live my god damn life, and if I want to spend my time with Killian I will damn well do so” you screamed. 

“Fine but don’t come crying to me when he breaks your heart” she said “I’m only doing this because I love you” 

“You know I love you Ree but right now just go before we both do something we regret” you sighed taking a step back. 

You watched as she left, taking a deep breath you ran your hands through your hair knowing full well Killian had just heard every you had just said. 

“So” he smiled as you sat back down at the table. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you” you whispered, not looking at him. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t let you know sooner what was going on” he said placing his hand under your chin lifting your face up so you were looking at him. “And I’m also sorry for not coming clean about how I felt, I didn’t know if you felt the same way and I thought I’d rather have you in my life as a friend than nothing else. Every night we spent on my ship, drinking and watching the stars were the best nights of my life” 

You could help but smile as he wiped away the tears that fell, the feeling of him touching your skin was electrifying. And you couldn’t help but let your eyes flicker down to his lips before looking back into his eyes. 

“So trouble what do you say to giving this pirate a chance” he whispered “to show you just what he feels”

Words didn’t matter at this point as you pressed your lips against his, it was like you fell into sync straight away as his hand tangled in your hair. All the unspoken words you both had in your heart were said with just one kiss. 

“I’m taking that as a yes then” he whispered against your lips. 

“Yes Killian” you whispered, resting your forehead against his. 

Maybe Henry was right all along and the two of you were destined to be with each other. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
